tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Milton and Osakyo
Milton and Osakyo is a song remixed by TP-TH-7 from Animal Crossing theme (Wild World/City Folk version). It is under Video Games and Move It series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Since Animal Land was new, Krista Ulrich decided to take the different path with more Animal Crossing games she got. It was impossible to do SM Coast! Though, she had an idea of Milton and Osakyo as her full path. Yeah, it included us, and our friends, too! It is our very first time remixing from a Nintendo game. I'm glad this is working out for the Moment Spirit and TP-TH-7! Tomiko Kai Yeah, I never thought that we're doing that, but I think it would be better off being this like that! I guess Tsukiko Uchida mentioned the new settings for our society. Yuri Moto Look! My cousin appears in the graphics with us. Isn't that neat? Charts Gallery Milton and Osakyo.png|Banner Milton and Osakyo-bg.png|Background Milton and Osakyo BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Milton and Osakyo has eight franchise characters that are playable in Animal Crossing games from L to R: Kendra Blood (canvas), Ty Pennington (net), Tim Tsukuda (shovel), Krista Ulrich (fishing rod), Tsukiko Uchida (axe), Tomiko Kai (apple), Yuri Moto (slingshot), and Katsuro Takahashi (money). ** This is one of Ty Pennington's graphic appearances alongside with all MAKE IT UP songs and Survival of Altonsburg. ** Also, each of everyone have personality flag/door style: Kendra's heart, Ty's skulls, Tim's winged guitar, Krista's winged microphone, Yuichi Asami (Tsukiko's idol), Sota Fujimori (Tomiko's idol), Naoki Maeda (Yuri's idol), and Junko Karashima (Katsuro's idol). *** In fact, Milton and Osakyo is the only Nintendo remix with BEMANI artist connections. ** In the graphics, Milton is on nighttime, while Osakyo is on the daylight. It could mean the different time zone is affecting both places. It would be midnight at Milton, and 11 A.M. in Osakyo (or 10 A.M. not including daylight savings). ** Krista and Tsukiko are the mayors of each of their sections. ** This is one of the "TP-TH-7"-only song with non-member being in the graphics. Yuri's cousin made it into the graphics. * Players are more aware of the slow-down and speed-up around the sixty-second range. * Milton and Osakyo is remixed from one of Animal Crossing title themes. * Despite that Milton and Osakyo's CHALLENGE chart is rated 2 levels higher than EXPERT, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (200 vs. 183). ** Also, CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows (like other TP-TH-7 songs). * According to Tsukiko Uchida in her interview, it is TP-TH-7's first time remixing a song from a Nintendo game (remixed Animal Crossing theme). Followed by Swords of Legends (remixed Fire Emblem theme) and Training in Saffron City (remixed Pokemon theme). Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Video Game remixes Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 2 Category:Light Level 3 Category:Difficult Level 5 Category:Expert Level 10 Category:Challenge Level 12 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Original Artist Category:Songs with The Moment Spirit members Category:Songs with Ty Pennington Category:Songs with Kendra Blood Category:3 Sharps Category:100 BPM Category:97 BPM Category:93 BPM Category:90 BPM Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes